A Thorn In The Side
by DenbyPeace
Summary: Nikki is hired to run the PRU. But what happens when she meets Tom again, will their history together affect them and can they move on? Other characters included or Lorraine, Sian, Michael and Linda. Pairings include Lorraine/Nikki, Tom/Nikki, Tom/Sian, Michael/Sian, Michael/Linda.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Nikki stood at the barriers, gripping the cold metal bar with her hands as she looked down over the glistening grains of golden sand that sparkled in the glorious sun rise and at the blue waves that gently rippled in the chilly crystal waters that were Greenock's sea front. The view was stunning, she watched on, the fresh off shore breeze danced with her short chocolate locks as she caught her breath. It was a lovely morning to be out for a run.

Today was the day she started her new job at Waterloo Road, she'd been appointed to run the PRU - the job needed someone with strong leadership skills who could push people to their limits and full potential. If Nikki was honest, she was greatly looking forward to this new challenge.

A black Mitsibushi Warrior had just parked up in the school drive, emerging from the inside was a tall young woman in suit trousers, a duck egg blue blouse and matching suit blazer, her hair tucked neatly behind her ears. It was Nikki. Reaching for her bag before she locked her vehicle, she started to take the short stroll across the playground to the main entrance.

A smile had crept its may onto her face, she already liked the feel of this place and knew she would be happening. Allowing herself in, she glanced around watching the students rustle past her in their little friendship clans and share the latest gossip.

Rushing through the front doors balancing precaresly on her salmon pink heeled shoes, too busy texting to be paying attention to her  
surroundings was Lorraine, her curly long blonde locks bouncing on her shoulders. Too absorbed into her texting she bumped straight into Nikki. Glancing up, she instantly began to apologise, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Lorraine Donegon, school funder." she smiled warmly.

"It's absoulutely fine." Nikki reasurred, "Nikki Boston, new head of PRU." she smiled holding her right hand out.

Eagerly Lorraine bought her hand out and shook hands with Nikki, "Lovely to meet you, come on I'll show you to Michael's office."

Arm in arm, Michael and Christine walked in, devastated to be back at work after a long and eventful summer, both running late. Together their  
relationship had blossomed over the holiday as they began to learn more about each other, even if some things still remained unknown to one another.

"Do you think everyone will have read the papers this summer?" Michael asked nervously as he had hit the headlines with 'Pyscho son kills  
father' and 'Will the super head be charged with murder?'.

"Don't worry about it, just hold you're head up. You're fine until you're court hearing." Christine reasurred trying to take Michael's thoughts away from the fact that surrounded them was whispering students with him their main topic.

Enjoying the first morning brew, Sian and Tom were sat in the staffroom together, they too had become rather cosy over the holidays after a drunken one night stand at the end of term had turned into more.

Nursing a strong coffee, Sian continued talking to Tom, her flawless appearance flattered Tom very much. "I wonder what disasters will unfold today, Waterloo Road's got a reputation for eventful days back." Tom chuckled.

"Oh Tom, just be open minded. I'm sure today will run smoothly if you give it chance and don't go searching for problems." Sian smiled, taking another sip of her warm drinking, allowing the liquid to dampen her dry throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Chattering away, Lorraine had successfully navigated herself and Nikki through the rabbit warren of corridors up to Michael's office, Lorraine's heels clicking everytime they made contact with the floor. "Is Michael in yet?" Lorraine questioned her bubbly sister as she took the few strides across to Michael's office door.

"Well yes..." Sonya started but paused in mid sentence as Lorraine gad heard what she wanted and opened the door, "I think he's with his new bird, Christine!"

Lorraine looked at Michael and Christine and frowned as the embarressed couple flew apart.

"Lorraine?" Michael asked a slight tone of annoyance lacing his words.

"I think I'd better be going..." Christine quickly excused herself, "Morning Lorraine." she said quietly before swiftly making her exit.

"I pay you to run this school, not play tonsil tennis." Lorraine less than impressedly replied. "This is Nikki Boston, the new head of the PRU." she introduced.

"Hi." Nikki said reaching out to shake Michael's.

Michael returned the hand shake before heading over to his desk and pulling out Nikki's timetable and list of students, "Here."

"Thanks." Nikki smiled accepting the papers and glancing over them.

"Its time for staff briefing. Come on." Michael said departing his office, Nikki and Lorraine in her pursuit.

Walking into the staffroom, Nikki glanced round at all the beady eyes that looked round nosely. For some unknown reason she felt small and vunerable, like a year seven starting secondary school on her first day. This wasn't like her at all, but she suddenly realised why, her eyes had locked onto a certain face in the staffroom, the piercing blue eyes glaring straight back up at her.

Michael had started speaking, welcoming everyone back and introducing Nikki although a lot of whispers had started amoung the staff as they discussed the newspaper headlines.

Sian was beginning to feel uncomfortable, she had been hiding something from Tom for a couple of weeks now as well as everyone else. Pulling her hand out of Tom's, her fingers started twitching around in her lap indicating she wasn't happy with her surroundings.

A sensation of urge to turn around and walk out of the room flew over Nikki. Emotions consumed her. It was Tom her eyes had been drawn to. Looking away, Nikki had snapped the uncomfortable eye contact. Memories flooded back to her as she turned her back on Tom and walked into the kitchenette to make herself a strong coffee, something she was in great need of. New emotions were breaking there way through to her body, ones she had never felt before.

As soon as the dull tone of Michael's babbling voice stopped, Tom found himself back on his feet and heading out the staffroom. He was more than unhappy to see Nikki there and felt riddled with guilt as well as fear as what would happen in the future, the thought of him and Sian's relationship being jepordised was agonising.

The staffroom began to empty as most of the staff poured out through the door to go to their lessons and registration classes. Two teachers remained, Michael and Sian.

Sian nervously looked up at her boss, her deep chocolate orbs twinkling."We need to talk Michael...in private."

Already Michael knew he didn't like the sound of this, "We're alone..."

"Somebody could easily walk in though." Sian sighed.

"My office then?" Michael suggested.

Gracefully rising to her feet, Sian simply nodded before starting to walk to Michael's office. Her purple dress hugged her figure, showing off her hips nice swaying motion as she walked. Her thick caramel locks bouncing nicely off her shoulders, once again Michael found himself attracted as he followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Hastily Michael had worked into the office behind Sian, shutting the door before proceeding to his wooden desk in which he leant against. "Well?" he questioned once again, looking straight at an uncomfortable looking Sian.

Inhaling a deep breath, Sian opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her deep chocolate orbs drifted to the other side of the room before focusing back on Michael. "I had a phone call over the summer. I've been asked to give evidence against you at your trial." she finally told him before a thick sigh escaped her delicate lips.

Michael's face dropped, all sorts of questions streaming into his head, "What are you ging to say?" he frowned, "You're going to back me up? Tell them his wishes?" he asked hopefully, fear was clear in his eyes. She was his only chance.

"I can't lie in court Michael." Sian whispered, "Billy was my friend. He never mentioned his wishes to die to me."

Bringing his slender hand up to his face, Michael rubbed his forehead unable to believe what he had just heard, "Sian you've got to lie for me, you're my only chance." he pleaded, sadness laced his quivering voice. "I'll do anything, please." he continued as he took a couple of steps towards her, gently lifting his arm up, the pad of his thumb stroked her toned cheek softly. Sparks flew between the pair as their skin collided, fizzy sensations bursting to life in sizzles.

Sian's eyelids had fluttered closed as she slowly tilted her head to one side as she felt Michael nuzzle into her neck. Truthfully, she had missed this feeling more than she would ever be able to express. Unable to contain herself, a few muffled moans escaped her plump lips.

The moment lasted for another couple of moments before Sian snapped and forcefully pulled herself away, "No Michael! I can't. I can't lie in court - if they found out, I'd be facing charges too. And I can't do this either, I can't let you control me again to get what you want, I'm not having another affair, this is what ruined me and Jez. I'm not risking it for me and Tom." she babbled, panicking a little at the prospect of cheating on Tom. "This never happened Michael."

Sian knew she had just filled Michael's head with a load of lies. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that there were no feelings felt for Michael, she couldn't. Deep down she loved him and knew well that she always would. She really wanted to protect him as much as she could but with the police involved the risk and consequences were far too high.

Michael sighed heavily. She wasn't as soft with him as she had used to be, he was going to have to work on it.

"I'll see you later Michael." Sian briskly said before spinning around and leaving, furiously swiping away a  
single tear that she had just shed as she hurried down the corridor.

Nikki stood in the PRU, towering over her desk as she sorted through a few things while the students were with Chalky. Her concentration was low as the thought Tom was in the same building as her plagued her mind. Her thoughts were riddled with flashbacks and memories, onesshe couldn't seem to shift. Slowly she lowered herself into her leather office chair and allowed the material to absorb her skinny frame. Fiercly she pulled her shirt sleeves up to cover her wrists and arms - another past time she thought was over but perhaps it wasn't. Sinking further into the chair, she rested her elbows on the desk and hid her face in her hands.

Also on a free was Tom, he was unable to budge Nikki off his mind and decided it was time to go and confront her. He walked into the PRU feeling slightly guilty, not bothering to knock, he was soon stood in front of her desk. "Never thought I'd be seeing you again." His words words were cold and emotionless.

Lifting her head a little, Nikki already knew the voice. Her bright blue eyes that usually gave off happy vibes looked sad, tears prickling in her eye corners as they began to glisten. Her vision was becoming less clear, blurring before a neatly formed tear trickled down her cheek. It was instantly brushed away. "Believe me if I'd have known you were here, I'd have never applied in the first place." she retorted, her reply lacking in emotions just like his had.

Tom sighed, "Well we're going to have to try and get along."

"Get along with you? Are you having a laugh?" Nikki fired straight back, "You just left me Tom. I woke up one morning and you and your stuff had gone. Since then a lot has happened. I was very ill Tom. You hurt me so badly. The army nearly finished me off."

Shaking like a leaf, Nikki was struggling to fight back the tearsas the seconds flew by. "You've settled down, all cosy with Sian."

"I'm sorry Nik..." Tom apologised quietly, feeling more and more guilty. He truthfully never thought it would have hurt her so badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!: **Self harm.

Part Four

It had been a tough day for Nikki, one she was more than happy to have over with as well as like to forget. The pupils had been much more challenging than she could ever have imagined and all the stuff with Tom had remained plaguing her mind. Still bottled inside her fragile body was a secret that she had kept from everyone; the secret that was the main cause of her breakdown when Tom had upped and left.

Nikki never thought she would be so relieved to hear the chime of the school bell ring indicating the end of the school day. "Alright everyone, you can go. See you tomorrow morning ready for the first session of circuit training." she smiled as best she could.

Groans in reply to Nikki filled the room as they all clattered about getting their belongings together before departing for the day.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Miss. Circuit training, what a brilliant way to start the day!" Barry Barry beamed just before leaving the PRU. Amoung is possessions was something that didn't actually belong to him. The Barry family were new and were there for one reason only; business.

Watching her class empty, Nikki packed away her laptop and some work away before slipping into her jacket and pulling it over her shoulders.

Flicking the light switches into the off position, she glanced one last time around her classroom before pulling the door open and walking through it. She was in no rush to hang around after the hellish first day she had experienced.

As she walked through the corridor, step by step down the staircases it was obvious she wasn't happy, her posture was sort of sunken, like she didn't have the energy or motivation to do anything. The cheeky little grin that usually danced on her face was now replaced with a frown.

Everything had been going so well until she realised he was there. All she'd ever wanted was a job that she could do and be happy, previous jobs did not for fill this, they gave her constant fear, worry and upset.

Finally on the final leg of her journey to the trip to her car, she emerged out from the schol building and walked down the final few steps before scuffing her feet along the ground, kicking up chalky dusts of gravel as she headed for the safety of her car.

Nothing was ever that simple though, leaning against her most prized possession on her smartphone once again was Lorraine. Nikki had caught her eye, she knew straight away something was up. Concerned for one of her employees' she quickly jogged her way over to Nikki as best she could without stumbling in her precariously stilettos. "Nikki?"

Nikki stopped in her steps and allowed an almighty sigh to drift from her lips before she slowly turned to face Lorraine. Her skin was pale, her eyes icy and sparkling as tears were filling them once again, bags were forming under her eyes from the tough day she had dealt with.

"Are you alright?" The caring voice of a worried Lorraine gently asked.

"I'm fine Lorraine." Nikki plain obviously lied, "I just want to go home, its been a long hard day."

Lorraine decided it was best to let her go, "Aslong as you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." she said before heading back insides in search of Nikki's file.

"Yeah." Nikki muttered emotionlessly before jumping into her Mitsibushi and spinning off, the gravel under her wheels crackling.

"I'll see you when I get home tonight." Sian smiled as she brushed her soft lips over Tom's. "Michael wants me to go through some work with him."

Later on that morning after Michael's misunderstood run in with Sian, he had managed to convince her to come round to his needing help with some work related paperwork.

Tom nodded, "Okay, take care." he smiled pecking her cheek before departing the office.

Banging her front door shut, Nikki was more than over the moon to be back in her own home. Dumping her bags down by the stairs she forcefully pushed her jacket back off her shoulders and slipped out of it before kicking her shoes off.

Padding into the kitchen, she swung the fridge door open and grabbed herself a can of beer, she was desperate to relax, to make herself feel better.

Pulling the ring on the can, she opened the beer, watching it froth up slightly before taking a big swig and allowing the brewery liquid to dampen her mouth and throat. It felt good but all the stress and upset was still apparent with her. She blamed herself for what had happened with Tom all those years ago.

Walking through the downstairs hallway with a beer in hand still, she hesitated as she reached the door way of her lounge, she didn't proceed on going in there though, instead she climbed the stairs and arrived in the bathroom, closing the door too.

She placed the beer on the bath side and rumaged through the bathroom cabinet until she found what she wanted; a nail file.

Sitting herself down on the toilet seat, her eyes became prickley with tears again as she welled up. A perfect tear surfaced on her cheek and slid down. That was the first of many. She didn't care anymore, she felt so hurt and lost. Gently she rolled the sleeve up of her blouse and witnessed all the previous scars that had formed on her lower arm.

Closing her eyes she used the nail file to slice into her arm producing a fresh cut. She allowed the blood to seep out. Her tears were still falling at a rapid rate. The stinging and pain she had caused herself made her feel better as she reached for her can of beverage and downed the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Her heels clicked as they collided with the concrete path she was walking up to Michael's door. Her hips swayed in a nice rhythamatic motion.

Arriving at the door, she straightened her coffee coloured dress out before pressing the buzzer that linked to the flat.

Michael smiled hearing the buzzer, instantly knowing it was Sian. Taking one last glance around his flat which he had tidied and made a few changes to all in prepare for Sian's arrival, he headed out to let her in.

The coldness outside was setting in, Sian wrapped her thin jackets around her shivering body folding her arms. The whistling wind that spiralled around had really picked up as the night was drawing in.

He opened the door ushering her in out of the cold. Sian looked at him suspiciously. "Strictly proffesional Michael." she warned pulling away from his arm that lingered around her waist.

Michael nodded, "Yes, sorry." he replied as he allowed her into his flat.

Sian looked around with her deep chocolate orbs. She'd come to do paperwork but it had now dawned on her, she'd been fooled.

A unique but warming aroma drifted around her nose, she knew that was from the candle that flickered in the dimmed light on the table. A bottle of wine and two glases were placed next to it. "I thought I came to do paperwork?" she questioned quietly.

"Paperwork...why bore over that when theres other things we can be doing..." Michael smiled as he went and popped the cork on the bottle of wine, pouring two glasses.

There was something about Michael that Sian couldn't resist, whether it was his charm or something else, she didn't know. She gave in allowing a cheeky grin to dance onto her face as she went to accept her drink.

Nikki was curled up on her sofa, her knees up to her chest as she sipped on her third can of beer that night while flicking through the TV channels. But her peace was rudely disturbed when her doorbell rang, she growled at the thought that it was probably Tom and she was in no mood for him.  
Pulling her shirt sleeves down, she made sure her arms were well covered before she opened the door. The person who looked back at her puzzled her. "Lorraine?"

Lorraine looked back at her, it was pretty obvious she had been crying. "Nikki get your coat, I'm taking you to the pub. Somethings bothering you and I wanna know what. We can talk over a drink. No arguments."

Nikki let out a thick sigh laced with emotions. She lacked in energy to argue so reluctantly nodded before grabbing her coat and bag, slipping into her shoes and leaving with Lorraine.

They were soon in the pub, both sat with double vodkas and cokes. "So come on explain, you were fine until you saw Tom." Lorraine said gently.

Another sigh escaped Nikki's lips, she took a sip of her drink and a deep breath before starting to explain, "Me and Tom go back years. We were engaged but one day I woke to find him and all his stuff gone. He avoided all forms of contact with me until now." she whispered her voice was starting to crack as her emotions were getting the better of her.

Lorraine sighed and rubbed her arm, "Nik...I wish you'd said.i understand it must be hard."

Nikki nodded failing to notice that the sleeve on her blouse had rided.

This didn't go unnoticed to Lorraine as she caught site of the scars as well as the fresh cut which was still leaking little droplets of blood. "Nikki, whats that all about?" she questioned, gesturing to her arm but already having a strong idea to what it was.

Nikki gulped, tensing up, "Nothing." she snapped covering her arm.

"Its something Nikki...you can trust me, I want to help you..." Lorraine promised, taking her hand in her own and squeezing it, "Are you harming yourself?"

Nikki admitted defeat and just nodded, "Yeah...I have done since, ever since Tom left me." she whispered running her slender fingers through her short locks, "I found out I was pregnant but then I miscarried. Tom doesn't know this. I broke down." she whispered her voice shaking as she still tried to remain strong even though everything was hurting her so badly. Her eyes had an icy feel to them as the corners sparkled with little surfacing tears.

Lorraine wrapped her arms around Nikki, a spark flying between them, "It's okay. We can take this one step at a time, I'm going to help you."  
Nikki nodded still feeling very vunerable, "I joined the army but I was mentally unstable and a lot happened encouraging me to take everything out on myself."

Both females continued to talk, it did Nikki good to have someone who would listen without judging. It was getting late and both had clambered into a taxi to go home, arriving at Nikki's first.

Nikki looked at her drive and noticed one thing missing; her car. "Where's my car?" she exclaimed.

Lorraine was just as puzzled as she had seen it parked there when they left. "Its okay, I'll pick you up in the morning. Go get some rest..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

The morning arrived far too quickly, the sun rays managed to peep their way through the tiny crack in the curtain joinings creating a blinding light to the human eye.

Sian found herself rolling over into a safe pair of warming arms, still half asleep and unaware of her unfamiliar surroundings, she snuggled into the male next to her and drifted back into her cosy sleep.

Feeling the movement next to him and the warming feeling of the nuzzles into his chest mixed in with a tickling sensation of Sian's lucious chocolate locks against his bare skin, the male began to stir. The man was Michael. Sian had spent the whole night there, the evening had started with a few glasses of wine that tumbled into many more and a night of glorious events.

Finally having the motivation to open his eyes, Michael soon scrunched his eyes closed as he met the powerful beams of sunlight. Adjusting to the light his eyes turned to the clock. His sleepiness soon vanished when it dawned on his what the time was. They were going to be late for work, very late.

Panicking amoung his thoughts, Michael was trying to decide the best way to wake Sian who looked dead to the world, so peaceful. After a few moments he gently started placing tiny butterfly kisses over forehead as he slowly woke up.

A moan escaped Sian's natural lips as her deep orbs fluttered open. The alcohol had taken affect on her last night and she hadn't really been sure what she was doing so seeing Michael above her came as a surprise. "Michael." she gasped as she slowly sat up and looked at all the garmets of clothing that covered the bedroom floor. She began to panic at what she was going to tell Tom.

"Ssh, its okay." Michael reasurred, stroking her untamed hair, "Just tell Tom you were at a friends after being called as she was upset and had had too much to drink to drive home."

Sian nodded as her eyes locked on the clock, "I'm never going to make it on time though..."

"You will if you hurry." Michael said letting go of the stunning woman that had been his for that night and watching her plant her feet onto the floor securely before standing and collecting her items of clothing and hurrying into the bathroom.

Sian came out dressed in yesterdays clothes, her wild hair tamed as best she could and fresh make up applied.

"You look fine, as gorgeous as always." Michael smiled as he continued to put his tie on.

Both departed Michael's flat together and stood in the drive, unable to resist each others charm. Both crept towards each other, snaking their arms around the others waists as they slowly leant in, their faces meeting, a tingling sensation forming as they brushed their lips against each others and shared one last lingering kiss before parting.

"See you at work." Sian whispered as she turned to her car and disappeared inside, her eyes fixed to the mirror which showed Michael's reflection as she fastened her seatbelt.

Unbeknown to both adults, a pair of sneaky eyes had been watching everything as they hid out in one of Michael's shrubs.

Nikki had suffered a restless and sleepless night where she had tossed and turned countless numbers of times. The only sleep she had managed to get had resulted in a nightmare which lead her to now. The beeping of her alarm released her out of her toturous dream that had bought her round in a sweat. She'd been worried sick about where her car had suddenly vanished to last night.

Pulling herself out of her warm bed which she was quite relieved to be out of, she headed into the bathroom for a refreshing shower. Undressing, she stepped into the shower, sliding the door shut with a clutter behind and moving beneath the blast of water. She allowed it to soak her through, penetrate, as she caught glimpse of the cut on her arms it forced her to break down again resulting in her collapsing into a heap at the bottom of her shower as the tears flooded down her perfect unblemished cheeks.

Nikki had eventually managed to drag herself out of the shower, enclosing her body into her soft white towel and padded through to her bedroom where she just melted down onto her bed. A dull ache as well as depressing emotions and hurting memories consumed her body. She couldn't be bothered, even the thought of having to face Tom again today made her stomach churn as well.

The time had whizzed by and soon Lorraine had arrived to give Nikki a lift to work. She waited figuring Nikki would bring herself out. Five minuted passed followed by ten. After twenty, Lorraine was beginning to get fed up and resulted into pulling her phone out and dialling Nikki's number with her long slender fingers.

Nikki just allowed her phone to ring out, she wasn't interested in speaking to anyone. She was beginning to question why she had even applied for the job now.

With her concern rapidly increasing, she released the door on her ferrari and stepped out and headed up the path to the door. Knocking loudly, she waited but nothing happened. Clutching the door handle with one hand, she nervously pushed it down and much to her surprise it opened.

She felt cheeky but she stepped in and called out Nikki's name but still got no reply. Walking through the kitchen, her search for Nikki was now underway.

Eventually she heard the muffled sobs coming from Nikki's bedroom and gradually made her way in.

She was shocked to see Nikki curled up on her bed, tears leaking from her glistening eyes. Nikki had always came across as a strong person, nothing really faised her but now she looked so vunerable and lost.

Carefully she made her way to the edge of the bed and sat herself down before extending one of her arms and touching Nikki's hand, "What's wrong?"

Nikki flinched away, "Nothing." she barely whispered, agonising emotions bursting through as she spoke.

"It's something. Nikki I'm here for you, I want to help you."

"Everythings just piling up. I thought I'd succeeded in leaving my past behind but then seeing Tom...The army did a lot of damage to me, I was diagnosed with post traumatic stress and I finally thought I'd recovered." Nikki whispered, "I've had a sleepless night, and when I did sleep, a nightmare consumed me."

Lorraine nodded, "You and Tom just need to talk. Get everything out and then move on. I understand he hurt you but you're old enough to put your differences aside and get on. I can take a guess that the fact your cars missing is worrying you too?"

Nikki slowly sat herself up and exhaled a mighty sigh as a simple nod was her reply.

"We'll report it to the police, they'll find out who." Lorraine reasurred, "I'll leave you to get ready and I'll drive you in, then we'll find Tom and you can talk." she smiled as she returned to her feet.

Nikki nodded, "Thank you." she smiled weakly.

"You're welcome." Lorraine warmly smiled, wrapping her arms around Nikki and giving her a soft hug which Nikki returned.

A strange sensation fluttered through the pair but both shook it off telling themselves not to be so stupid.

"Just out of interest how did you get in?" Nikki questioned inquisitevly.

"The door was unlocked." Lorraine replied.

A puzzled look approached Nikki's face, "I didn't unlock it. I locked up last night and have been up here ever since." she whispered beginning to panic at the thought of someone ntruding her house at some point. Was it the same person who had stolen her car? Had anything gone?


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven.

Arriving slightly late, Sian emerged from her car and hurried up to the school doors, handbag in one toned hand and a take away Starbucks coffee in the other. Her slender exotic legs elongated every step she took, piercing clicks echoed as her heels collided with the floor in the enclosed corridors.

She'd navigated straight to her classroom, needing to prep her lab for her first class which would be starting in less than ten minutes. She'd avoided the staffroom and Tom for now, although the fact she still had to explain herself to him dawnted her, especially since she had to lie.

Twisting the key, she unlocked the door before lightly pushing it allowing herself in. Heading over to her desk, there was a brown envelope addressed 'Miss Diamond' in unique scruffy and smudged black ink. Puzzled by the letter, she picked it up and slid her finger under the sealing, tearing it open to reveal its contents. A picture of Nikki and Tom kissing.

Suddenly she didn't feel so bad about what had unfolded between her and Michael last night; it seemed she wasn't the only one having a secret affair. Throwing the picture into her bag, she proceeded in her steps to setting up her classroom.

Lorraine walked in with Nikki who was still a little reluctant to continue her job at Waterloo Road. "It'll be fine, trust me." she smiled.

Nikki nodded before producing a weak smile to her face. She headed up to the staffroom for a coffee.

Tom was in the staffroom, concentrating on some marking while on his free. He glanced up when he saw Nikki come in but was soon back to his work.

"Talk to him." Lorraine prompted, "I'm only over here."

Nikki nodded, inhaling a deep breath. She wrapped her pale slenderfingers around the mug, clutching it as she lifted it of the side. Nervously she walked over to Tom and perched herself down into a chair oppisite. "We need to talk?" she said, her voice slightly shakey.

Tom looked up from his pile of books that he was under. "What about?"

Niki sighed, "Look I just want to get on with you."

"That's all I've ever wanted too. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, I never intended to huet you in anyway."

"You could have left a note, answered my calls. I would have understood, I understand that you stopped loving me." Nikki replied.

Tom nodded, "Well I'm just a bloke, we don't think of these things." he smirked.

This caused Nikki to chuckle a little, "Well I guess that is true."

Tom smiled into her deep blue eyes that twinkled, a strange feeling emerging inside him, one he hadn't felt in a very long time. "Is there anything yoi've not told me?"

Nikki glanced over at Lorraine who smiled warmly, sort of reasurring and encouraging too. A tingling sensation fluttered over her body; she still wasn't over Tom. "Yeah...after you left. I found out I was pregnant. But I miscarried." she whispered, her voice trailing off.

Tom's heart sank, deeper than he ever thought it could. He rose from his seat and wondered over the couple of strides to Nikki before wrapping his arms around her and gently sqeezing her with a comforting hug. "I'm sorry."

Nikki felt so safe in his arms, like her security was back. She never wanted the moment to end. Both knew deep down that they both still shared something. "It's okay. Friends?"

"Friends." Tom agreed.

The clock soon rolled to 10:20am; morning break. The staffroom was filling as teachers finished their morning lessons. Sian and Michael had arrived. Sian was a little apprehensive, knowing she still Tom who was more than annoyed.

Tom was straight over to Sian as soon as she walked in, "Where were you last night?" he growled.

Before Sian answered, a familiar face to most walked in. She was petite, balancing n her wedges in hoe to make hersef taller. Her luscious blonde locks resting on her shoulders, her skin glowing. It was Linda, however she was sightly different. Her hand protectively lay on her obvious round stomach. She was 8 months pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

The background noise of the staffroom began to die down, as the chatter of fellow collegues turned into mumbles. Eyes had darted round to Sian and Tom where a looking to be heated arguement was just brewing; all except Grantly who was glued to his racing paper. Michael lingered in the background, mixing in with the others but keeping a watchful eye on the centre of attention.

Linda had been noticed by all the staff, except Sian. Gasps and mumbles flowed through the room as she silently stood behind Sian, keeping her presence hiding while she heard her reply. Her baby bump failed to go unnoticed - that was what most of the murmers where about. Michael's eyes had locked on Linda but his ears remained pricked awaiting Sian's reply. A gentle smirk appeared on Linda's face as she caught Michael's gaze.

"I was at a friends last night. I had a text from her, she was upset. I went round and we got a little too tipsy. So I stayed the night and my phone ran out of charge..." Sian lied convincingly but her lie was about to be unfolded, especiaaly since her phone had just bleeped.

Tom looked at Sian suspiciously who was attempting to act like that hadn't been her phone which had made an inconsiderate noise. Grabbing her hanbag, he unzipped it and began sivving through the possessions until he found her Blackberry. Pressing a button it lit up, revealing 73% charged. "I somehow don't believe you..."

Linda gave a little cough, making Sian spin round and step back with surprise, "Linda..." she gasped as her chocolate orbs laid sight of her round stomach before being absorbed into her icy glare.

"You have all reason not to believe her Tom." Linda said as she rumaged through her bag and pulled out her phone, "Sian wasn't at a friends last night. Okay, she maybe was but not just any old friends. She was at Michael's, we probably don't need an explanation into what they were doing."

Sian's face dropped, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of crimson. How had Linda been so detailed? How had she even known where she was?

Anger burned inside Tom as he discovered what his beloved Sian had been up to.

"She's lying!" A flustered Sian quickly snapped in a panic.

"Oh yeah, of course I am." Linda chuckled as she showed Tom a video of Sian and Michael that had been captured that morning.

Tom was horrified as he saw Michael and Sian all over each other, filling each others heads with babble about loving each other. "It's over Sian."

Sian glared at Linda who smugly smiled. "Alright then, so you've found out about me. It's time for you to be honest." she whispered, still feeling humiliated. Swiftly searching through her handbag and pulling out the picture of Tom and Nikki kissing. "But it appears I'm not the only one having an affair, so are you and Nikki."

Nikki looked up, "What?!"

Tom snatched the photo out of Sian's fingers, "This photos ancient."

Nikki got up and walked over to Tom, "That photos mine! So its you that went into my house." she snapped, anger and upset bottling inside her.

"What are you on about?" Sian asked cluelessly.

"As if you didn't know." Nikki retorted before heading out, Lorraine in hot pursuit.

Sian stood there, sizzling with anger, just like Tom.

Michael headed over to Sian, wishing to protect her.

"And before you ask Michael, yes this baby's yours." Linda smirked, rubbing her large stomach.

Departing from the drama filled room, Michael returned to his office where he melted down into his leather chair, rested his elbows on the wooden desk and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't believe any of the mornings drama, first him and Sian were exposed. He felt guilty that Sian didn't have Tom anymore and she was pretty sure she wouldn't want him now either. And then Linda turning up - as if that shock wasn't enough, she was heavily pregnant.

Humiliated and upset, Sian had gone back to her office. She didn't want to know Michael. It was his fault that her and Tom were over.

Nikki clutched the photo tightly in her hand as she approached her classroom, entering the pin, she allowed herself in and wrnt to her desk, shoving the photo in her handbag before searching for her memory stick containing all her lesson plans, mock exams and answers. Frantically she began emptying the contents of her back, spilling it over her desk.

Lorraine entered the PRU, "What's wrong?"

"My memory stick containing like all my works gone." Nikki sighed, "Sian!"

"We don't know it was Sian that entered your house or stole your car. Are you sure your memory sticks not at home?" Lorraine asked.

"Positive. I always have it in my back. But then who's nicked my car and that photo of me and Tom." Nikki sighed.

"I don't know but I'm sure Sian wouldn't be spiteful that enough to do that. And anyway, it seems like she was with Michael."

"Yeah, you're right." Nikki admitted.

"I bet Tom's got the mock exam you need for next lesson anyhow." Lorraine smiled heading over to Nikki, placing her files on the desk wrapping her arms around her.

Nikki accepted her hug, it was only Lorraine who had really seen her vunerable side properly. As well as only knowing her a few days, it showed Nikki had trust in her.

"Do you fancy going to the pub tonight?" A nervous Nikki asked.

Lorraine nodded, "Yeah I don't see why not. It may do you good." she smiled.

Sat in her office, twiddling a pen in between her sender fingers was Sian. She was disturbed from her traunce of thoughts when the door banged open. "Tom..." she whispered.

Tom looked at Sian coldly, grabbing the paperwork he wanted.

"I'm sorry!" Sian pleaded, "Can't we forget about what's happened and continue." she whispered hopefully as she'd returned to her feet and was now by Tom's side.

"No." Tom stated, "You've hurt me Sian, you did this to Jez. You never learn." he snapped before walking out.

Sian sighed; she'd never wanted it to turn out this way.

Lurking outside her office was Linda who had just emerged through the door.

Sian looked up once again, "What do you want?" she spat.

"For you to let me have Michael, after all I'm expecting his child." Linda smiled.

"You think you're so clever." Sian shook her head in disgrace, "You ran him over, hot locked up. Prison is where you belong. You don't deserve him or that baby."

Linda looked hurt, "Atleast I'm not the one who ruins relationships by sleeping with other peoples blokes! I was single whenI went out with Michael." she hissed.

"You're just an immiture little physco." Sian retorted.

"What did you call me?" Linda demanded. She wasn't a physco, okay she was if she didn't take her tablets but still.

"You heard." Sian glared.

Without thinking, Linda's hand came up and smacked Sian around the cheek.

Sian gasped, retaliating without thinking and pushing Linda hard.

Linda fell catching her bump on the corner of the table. Pains shot through her tiny body, agonising by the minute.

In the meanwhile, the PRU were undergoing a mock exam. Nikki watched as the pupil scribbled down their answers on the sheets of white paper. Little did she know amoung them was her theif and a cheat...


	9. Chapter 9

Sian gasped. What had she done? She knelt by Linda, "Linda...I'm so sorry." she whispered, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" An agrivated Linda reorted as her hands clutched her stomach, "I think the baby's...ahhhhh...coming." she cried. Never had she ever felt such excrutiating pain, crippling pains tore through her stomach. It was too early. "If anything happens to the baby its your fault!"

Guilt filled Sian, she had never intentionally hurt Linda or her baby even if it meant she had lost Tom and Michael. "It's going to be okay, I promise." she reasurred reaching for her white iphone and dialling for an ambulance.

Michael was on his way to Sian's office, the masses of noise intrigueing him or more like annoying him. He walked in, "I'm glad you two are sorting your differences but can't you do it quietly." he sighed before glancing at Linda, worry clear on his face, "Linda?"

"She's gone into labour Michael." Sian explained.

"Only because she pushed me." Linda shouted.

Michael glared at Sian as he went to Linda's side, "Come on, just keep calm. Everything's going to be fine." he whispered concerned for his unborn child.

Jeslously struck Sian, she got up and stormed out heading to the pastoral care office.

"Put your pens down." Nikki instructed as she rose from her seat, the first of many mock exams for the PRU students was finally over.

A clatter of pens being dropped onto the table chorused to Nikki's demand."You may quietly get up and leave." Nikki said as she watched the kids pile out of the door. She then walked round and collected the exam papers and settled back down at her desk to get a head start on marking.

The room was peaceful, silent except for the odd turning over paper and pen to paper, full of concentration but that was soon broke by a knock at the door. Nikki looked up and saw it was Tom, she indicated with her arm for him to come in. "Tom." she smiled.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you. I was wondering if you'd swap offices with Sian?" he asked nervously.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah okay."

_7 hours later..._

Linda still remained in labour and was severly not happy. The contractions continued to get more and more painful yet her baby still didn't want to budge. The only thing she was happy about was she had Michael.

Michael was by her side, one hand holding hers and taking Linda's brutal hand squeezes. The other hand stroked her long blonde hair, trying to keep her calm.

Suddenly all the machines that were monitoring Linda began to bleep indicating something was wrong. A rush of doctors swarmed in and around Linda, "Emergency c-section?" one asked. In response another nodded.

They needed the baby out as soon as possible. That was it, they had whisked Linda off to theatre leaving Michael waiting in the dark.

Twenty minutes later, Linda's baby was finally out but everything was deadly silent...

Nikki had been home and changed, and had now just arrived at the pub ready to meet Lorraine. Lorraine had arrived early and smiled as she saw Nikki walk in.

"Wine or are you more of a pint person?" Lorraine smiled.

"More of a pint person, but I fancy a wine today." Nikki smiled.

Lorraine purchased a bottle of wine and came back over with two glasses.

They enjoyed each others company greatly; they understood each other; they clicked. There was never an awkward silence between them, they always succeeded in finding something to talk about.

Several drinks later, both were more than tipsy. "You're kinda cute you know." Nikki giggled causing Lorraine's cheeks to flush red.

"And you've had too much to drink." Lorraine slurred.

"Have not!" Nikki whinned.

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not."

"Come on, look at the time. We'd better call it a night." Lorraine slurred as she clambered to her feet. This was going go be a challenge, drunk and walking in stilletos. It was impossible actually. First step, she trippedover the table leg causing both to collapse into fits of giggles.

They both propped each other up and stumbled out together. They were awaiting a taxi.

As they said there goodbyes, each other caught the others eyes. Nikki's sparkled into Lorraine's. They both saw something that they had been feeling for a long time. Lorraine's twinkled with love and lust.

Gradually they tilted their heads and became closer. Their lips met, first brushing past each others, a tingling sensation flying through the pair before the kissed properly. Full on electrical and fizzy sensations buzzed through the pair as they fought for dominances. It was perfect, so right.

That was when the heavens opened, rain came pouring down drenching the pair of them in seconds.

"Mine or yours?" Nikki whispered into her ear.

"Mine..." Lorraine smiled as they climbed into a taxi.

It had been a touch and go ten minutes as doctors attempted to the baby breathing. Everyone was relieved when tiny wails from a pair of new borns lungs could be heard. The baby was premature and whisked away into an incubator.

Linda was sown up and taken back to her room where she was left to recover from the anestetic.

A doctor walked up to Michael who was pacing the relatives use awaiting any news. "Linda's fine and the baby has been put into an incubator. You have a daughter, congratulations. She's very small and needs monitoring. You and Linda can see her in the morning.

Michael digested the news quickly and nodded, "Can I go see Linda?"

The doctor nodded, "Follow me."

The night floated past with the morning soon arriving. Sun rays forced their way through the gap in Lorraine's bedroom window curtains. It beamed across to the double bed warming the surface in its path. Lorraine was the first to wake, squinting at the light as her head thumped. She had a splitting headache after last nights consumation of alcohol. Nikki snored a little making Lorraine twist her neck to the side. Shocked was an understatement to see Nikki fast asleep and sprawled asleep besides her. Clearly she hadn't remembered a thing from last night. Her emotions were mixed; she had become very fond of Nikki after she'd opened up to her and she wasn't stupid, she knew they both shared a spark.

Nikki began to stir out of her deep slumber. One hand went straight to her head - she too had a banging headache. Her eyes drifted to Lorraine, like Lorraine she barely remembered last night. Her body tensed unsure at how Lorraine was going to react. She liked Lorraine and didn't regret last night but she feared being pushed away by Lorraine.

Much to Nikki's suprise, Lorraine broke the silence, "Morning." she whispered.

"Morning." Nikki whispered back, "Your head banging too?"

Lorraine nodded, "Oh yeah." she chuckled, rubbing her forehead.

Nikki smiled a little, she paused before she spoke, "So was this just a drunken mistake...two consenting adults?" she whispered fearing the worse.

"No." Lorraine quickly blurted out, "Or atleast I don't want it to be...I really like you Nikki." she responded.

Nikki was shocked by the reply, "I really like you too." she admited.

Lorraine smiled, "Lets make ago of things. You opened up to me. But we'll take things slowly."

Nikki nodded sitting up a little, she leaned over to Lorraine and both shared a kiss.

Linda was awake and still slightly groggy. She still managed to smile after seeing Michael dosing in the chair. Michael soon woke up when a doctor came in though.

"How are you feeling Linda?" the doctor asked.

"Tired and in some discomfort." Linda replied.

"You will be for a few weeks, all we can do is keep you doped up on pain relief."

Linda nodded.

"Want to go see your daughter? She's doing okay."

Both Linda and Michael nodded.

Soon they were both in the room where their daughter was. Michael pushed Linda in the wheelchair over to the correct incubator.

"She's so tiny..." Linda whispered watching her daughter and placing her slim hand through the hole in the incubator to stroke her daughters hand.

Michael watched, rubbing Linda's shoulders. "Have you got a name for her?"

Linda thought for a moment, "Tamara...Tamara Avery Byrne." she announced.

Michael smiled, "That's a nice name and my surname too."

Nikki and Lorraine were now dressed and downstairs. Lorraine had gone to make two strong coffees and find some tablets.

Nikki seated herself on Lorraine's expensive and modern black leather sofa. The room was gorgeous, done up to a high designer standard. The walls were a contrast of black white and purple, a massive plasma TV situated on the wall, the wooden floor polished with a purple and white stripey rug across it.

Lorraine soon came in with two drinks and both started to chatting. Conversation was so easy for them.


	10. Chapter 10

A week or so had passed and it was the day of Michael's court hearing about the death of his father. Linda had forced him to go home and get a decent night sleep. Michael didn't want to leave Linda or his premature baby girl; he knew he'd never get a good night sleep, not with the worry of today lingering upon him.

Last night had been horrific for Michael, continuosly tossing and turning as nightmares and flashbacks consumed him. It got to 6am, he was wide awake, still showing no time of being able to sleep. He gave up in the end and surfaced from the bed. He decided to go for a run, in hope to allow his bottled anger to sizzle free and emotions to run wild.

He pushed himself to the limit as he powered up the beach front before stopping to catch his breath. Where the energy came from, he didn't know, nor did he know why he felt the need to push himself so hard; he guessed it made him feel better. The raging anger at the prospect of being summend to court for helping his father complete his wish was finally being released after such a long time being contained in Michael's body.

Things proceeded as usual at the school even with Michael and Sian absent. Lorraine was there, keeping a watchful eye on things since she'd given Nikki a lift to work anyway.

Nikki and Lorraine spent a reasonable amount of time together in their spare time, the amount expected by couples in early stages. Both enjoyed nights in were they could happily chat, curl up on the sofa together and watch TV. But at work, they'd discussed things and decided to keep their personal lives under wrap. It was strictly professional.

Sian walked into the court, her heels clicking each time they collided with the floor and a starbucks coffee in hand. She too had been dreading today, she had no idea what she was supposed to say. The truth was what she should speak but her feelings for Michael were still strong.

Michael had arrived, smartly dressed in a black suit. He had no idea how today was going to go. The worst case scenario was he would face jail time.

The court heaing was soon well under way. Sian in the end had chosen go do the right thing and tell the truth knowing that if it was found that she had been lying, she would be in a lot of trouble.

"Billy was my friend. In the short time that I knew him, he never mentioned his wishes to die." Sian spoke.

Michael sat their, his head in his hands. He'd been relying on Sian to lie for him, now he didn't stand a chance of getting away with it.

It was soon time for Michael to know his fate, he was anxious as he watched the judges talk between themselves.

"Do you or do you not find the defendant Michael Byrne guilty or not guilty for muder?"

"Guilty." A chorus of voices answered.

It was break time at Waterloo Road, the corridors buzzed as students clammed into their friendship groups and began chattering away.

Nikki was enjoying the peace and quiet of her empty classroom. She was just finishing off marking the exam papers. Tick after tick she scribbled in green biro as she marked. The paper had scored maximum marks; this made Nikki chuffed, perhaps her tatics for the PRU were working after all. She flipped the paper over to see who's it was and surpised filled her. Barry Barry was scrawled over the front.

Nikki swiftly finished marking the few test papers left and then started entering them onto her laptop, comparing them with the previous season results.

Jodi Allen: C : B  
Barry Barry: F : A  
Kacey Barry: F : A  
Rihannon Salt: D : A

The sudden increase in the results in 6 weeks filled Nikki with suspicion. The big jump from F's and D's to A's was not possible, especially since Nikki was well aware that they were not academic kids who rarely focused in class.

Nikki was pretty sure some cheating had occurred and decided to go see if Michael was back. She printed the grades from before and now off before rising to her feet and heading to Michael's office.

Just as she was leaving her classroom, something caught her attention out of her eye corner. She swivelled round on her heeled boots to see what it was. Laying on the floor was a unique coloured memory stick, one that looked very much like the one she had lost.

Bending down once nearer to the memory stick, she reached out and picked it up with her pale slender fingers, clutching it in her grasp. Instead of heading to Michael's office she piverted and sloped back to her desk, inserting the memory stick into her laptop.

A grin danced its way onto Nikki's face, lighting up at the prospect of the memory stick being hers. Familiar files looked back into Nikki's face; her weeks worth of lesson plans, exams, marking schemes and pretty much all her school related documents as well as some private folders too. Amoung her files were some new ones, ones that hsd nothing to do with her.

She hovered the mouse over one named 'Ebay reciept' before doubleclicking and opening the file. Horror covered her face at what she saw. A picture of her baby, her black Mitsubushi Warrior greeted her. She continued to read through and soon realised whoever had stolen her car had sold it gor a hefty sum of money. Her emotions were all over the place, she didn't know what go feel. Sadness filled her as she realised that there was no chance of getting her car back now.

Curious to see if there was any minor hint to who stole her car, Nikki continued thooughly looking through all the new files that had  
appeared on her memory stick. Finally all her searching paid off, she had hardcore evidence. There was a folder full of pictures mostly of Barry Barry but the one that drew her attention was the one where Barry was sat on the back of her pick up truck.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael couldn't believe it, his hands were forced behind his back as handcuffs snapped onto his wrists. He was being charged with murder.

Sian watched on as he was accompanied out by police officers. She wasn't going to lie, despite everything, it hurt to see him be arrested. But she knew she'd done the right thing, lying in court wasn't an option and she didn't agree with what Michael had done even with her personal feelings for him.

Michael was hauled into a police van where he was behind lock and key. It was dingy in there, he was thrown about as he was recklessly drove to the prison. The seats were just metal benches that were nailed to the floor of the vehicle. Every little bump or hole in the road, he felt as he was tossed up and down on the bench.

Once arriving at the prison, he was dragged out of the police van and lead in, the police officers were heavy handed, they took no trouble from the law breakers.

After he'd been searched and all his personal possessions have been removed he was lead into a cell that was very small, it only contained a small Single bed, a table with a jug of water and a toilet in the corner. The handcuffs were released and he was shut in.

He sighed, unable to believe what was happening. Straight away he understood exactly how Linda had felt when he'd turned her in. He felt so lost, vunerable...small. Everything was still sinking in, what awaited him now? In fustration he kicked the wall. Ouch, perhaps that wasn't the wisest of ideas.

He sat down on the bed, it was hard and lumpy. He hoped that he wasn't going to have to sleep on that. Provided on the bed was a blanket, there was no way that would keep him warm and a very flat pillow.

Nikki was searching for Lorraine since Michael still hadn't returned, she decided the most likely place would be Michael's office so headed there first. "Sonya is Lorraine about?"

Sonya shook her head, "Nah, not at the moment. She had to pop out on an eran. Anything I can help you with?"

Nikki sighed before shaking her head, "No, it's okay. I'll catch up with her later." she decided before walking off and heading to her office.

She was glad to see Tom in there. Stress and upset was clear on her face.

"Nik? Are you okay?" Tom asked diverting his eyes from his laptop.

Nikki exhaled a deep sigh, "Barry Barry..." she whispered.

Tom got up from his chair and went over to Nikki, since his break up with Sian he felt himself being attracted more and more back to Nikki. "What about him?"

"He stole and sold my car." Her voice was heavy, laced with emotions.

Tom's eyes widened as he pulled Nikki in for a hug, "You need to tell the police...how can you be so sure?"

Nikki accepted his hug and stood happily in the embrace of his warm arms, "I found a memory stick, my memory stick that I'd 'lost', Barry had it,it contains an ebay receipt for my car as well as photos of him on my car. It also explains the cheating too, all the answer sheets were on there for the exams. Barry's got history for selling answer sheets."

"Phone the police and let them sort it." Tom whispered, "As for the cheating we'll deal with it."

Everything was getting too much for Nikki, she looked up at Tom, her blue eyes were glistening and a perfectly formed tear surfaced. She furiously wiped it away swiftly with the back of her hand.

"It's okay." Tom soothed.

Both their eyes locked, they felt something between them, a sizzling spark. They still had something. Their heads tilted as they grew closer before their lips met.

After a few seconds, Nikki forcefully pulled herself away, "Tom I can't!" she said determind to have nothing in common with Sian. Despite the fact it felt so right.

"Sorry." Tom sighed, he knew he'd crossed the line.

Linda had just been informed about the result of Michael's trial. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe, no sooner had she got Michael back she was loosing him again. Tamara was wrapped in a blanket in her arms, she held her tightly as she sobbed.

It was Sian's fault, she decided, if she'd lied than he would have got let off. Sian was determind to keep them apart.

Little did Linda know, Sian was on her way to see her.

Lorraine was now back at the school and had caught up with all the latest drama.

The police gad finally arrived, it was the end of the school day. They were searching for Barry outside.

A convoy of teachers had joined them outside including, Nikki, Tom and Lorraine.

Barry had now realised that he gad lost Nikki's memory stick, he looked over at the teachers and then the police who were closing down on him. He knew it, she'd found out.

Anger raged through him as he knew was probably about to be nicked.

"Barry Barry you're under arrest." An officer announced although it probably would have been wiser to have had hold of Barry first.

Barry charged over towards Nikki, "You're so going to pay for this." he spat before extending his arm and taking a swing for Nikki.

Nikki fell back against the wall not expecting Barry to take a pop at her. He hand flew to her split lip and then smarting cheek.

Lorraine didn't care who got suspicious of her and Nikki, she had to be there for her partner. "Come on Nik, lets go inside." she whispered guiding Nikki.

Tom hated seeing Nikki look so vunerable and anyone hurt her. He closely followed.

The police had restrained Barry and handcuffed him, "Well done Barry. Adding more offences to your name."

Lorraine had guided Nikki into Michael's office, allowing her to sit down.

"I'm fine, honestly. Please don't make a fuss." Nikki whispered, greatfully taking the tissue that Tom had offered and wiping away the crimson substance that leaked from her split lip down her chin. Her cheek still smarted, and stung a sharp red colour which was very pronounced on her pale skin.

Tom watched on, studying the bond that Nikki and Lorraine seemed to have. He wished it was him that was knelt in front of her, his hand resting on her knee and comforting her. His thoughts floated back to early, that tingling feeling he had witnessed when an upset Nikki had been in her arms and the loving sensation of her lips on his.

"I've got this Tom, you can go." Lorraine said gesturing towards the door. Generally she just wanted to be alone with Nikki, so they didn't have to keep things proffesional between them although Lorraine had pretty much crossed that line.

Tom nodded turning away and departing, he was beginning to wonder if that was why she broke off from the kiss, because she was alreay in a relationship.

Lorraine closed the door and twisted the key so no one could gain access before sitting on the leather sofa next to Nikki and wrapping her arm around her.

"Can you just take me home please." Nikki asked, fed up of the attention she seemed to be drawing.

"Nik...I don't want you o be on your own tonight...not after all that's happened." Lorraine's tone was soft laced with care, "You can either come to mine or if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll come to yours."

A sigh escaped Nikki's lips, she knew Lorraine wasn't going to back off, "Come back to mine..."

Lorraine nodded entwinning her fingers in Nikki's locks, "Okay, we'll go to mine first so I can get ome over night things, then we'll go back to yours." she smiled planting a small kiss on her cheek.

Nikki nodded, she knew there was a reason she had been attracted to Lorraine, her caring personality and thoughts always warmed her.

Sian arrived at Linda's, knocking on the door.

Linda wondered who wanted her, she knew it couldn't be Michael. Holding Tamara close, she ventured to the door, sliding the lock across and opening the door. Seeing Sian at the other side didn't thrill her the slightest, "Oh what do you want." she snarled, her tone cold.

"To talk." Sian replied promptly.

"Like I want to talk to you." Linda rolled her eyes, "If you had lied he would have got away with it!"

Sian sighed, "And if they ever found out I would have been locked away...not that that would have even bothered you..."

Linda interupted, "Dead right there."

"But then so would have Michael." Sian informed.

Linda took a few moments to think; Sian was right, she decided to see what she had to say, "Come in then."

They'd been sat in Linda's lounge for a while, finally getting along like adults, Linda was beginning to see the truth, find out what really had been happening, not the twisted rubbish Michael had told him.

"In some ways I wish there had been away to avoid anyone ending up in prison." Linda spoke gingerly, "I don't think I'd ever wish that upon my worst enemy, it's awful in there."

Sian sat quietly and listened.

"You have no privacy, you're contantly having to defend yourself against other inmates, but up with both mental and physical abuse." It bought tears to Linda's eyes even recapping her experience. Sian was there to comfort her though.

After a while of talking, they'd finally put their differences aside and were going to get along, Linda was going to need all the help she could get too.

Lorraine was impressed with Nikki's flat, it was different to her designer mansion but it was nice. Nikki had decorated it with modern furniture and wallpapers, a colour theme in each room. Her front room was cream and black with a subtle hint of blue, her kitchen lime green. She was particularly impressed with Nikki's bedroom which was dark purple, black and white. A black and purple wallpaper plastered the wall, a white wardrobe, table and bed frame bring light to the room. It was nicely done.

They spent their evening huddled together on Nikki's black leather sofa watching TV and with a take away.

Lorraine was propped against the back of the of a while Nikki was laid on the remainder, her head resting on a pillow that was on Lorraine's lap.

It was getting late, Nikki had fallen asleep. Lorraine stroked Nikki's dark hair, revealing the beautiful skin that was usually hidden by her hair, "Nikki..." she whispered.

Nikki began to stir and sat up, "Mm." she replied sleepily.

"We'd better go to bed." Lorraine said as she caught a glimpse of the bruise forming on Nikki's cheek. Gently she raised her arm and with the pad of her thumb, stroked Nikki's cheek, "I think you'd better stay off tomorrow...a nasty bruise is forming.

Nikki looked down and sighed.

The following morning, Lorraine had kissed Nikki goodbye and left for work, promising to come back after work though.

Nikki had eventually come downstairs and was curled up on her sofa with a blanket watching TV.

At school, Tom approached Lorraine, "Where's Nikki?" he asked.

"She won't be in today." Lorraine informed.

Tom nodded before leaving Lorrine who was looking at headteacher candidate forms and departing off school grounds.

He drove to Nikki's house wanting to make sure she was okay. Arriving, he pulled into the drive before swiftly making his way up the path.

The ringing sound of the doorbell took Nikki by surprise, she wondered who wanted her during work hours. Nervously she rose to her feet and answered the door, "Tom..." she whispered.

Tom stepped in, closing the door to keep the warmth inside her flat, "Hey...I just wanted to know how you were."

Nikki felt a little awkward, the floor suddenly very interesting, "I'm fine."

Tom's eyes were atteacted to the blue-ish bruise that covered her cheek. Without thinking, he extended his arm out and ran the soft pad of his thumb over cheek. The fizzling sensation was created once again.

Nikki gently tilted her head away from his touch.

"You keep breaking things off with me because you're with Lorraine aren't you?" Tom whispered hoping she'd somehow say no.

Nikki's blue eyes widened, "How do you know?" she whispered.

"Lorraine kind of gave it away yesterday, with how close and protective she was of you." Tom explained.

Nikki just nodded, cursing herself for reacting to Barry's slap in the way she had.

"I can't hide it anymore Nik...I still love you." Tom admitted, his eyes looking straight into his.

Nikki looked back up at him, surprised at his outcome, "I'm taken..."

"I know, I'm kicking myself for taking so long to realise it." Tom sighed taking a step closer to Nikki.

Nikki had always had feelings for him and she knew she probably always would have too but she'd learnt to put they aside, especially since she had Lorraine.

"Please Nikki...being away from you is killing me..." Tom whispered.

In the end Nikki let her heart and feelings consume her, allowing Tom to hold her. A simple cuddle soon progressed into a kiss and then more.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, thank you to everyones who's been reading this so far! I know I'm heavily basing this fic around Lorraine, Nikki and Tom and the moment but there will be more on the likes of Sian, Linda, Michael etc. coming up in the near future. Sorry for the vary in lengths of updates too, depends how creative I'm feeling. I'll try and update regularly but I'm going away the week after next to can't guarantee anything! - Jen xx

WARNING: Self harm.

"Get out Tom!" Nikki shouted, struggling to believe what had just happened between them. She ran her long slender fingers through her short chocolate hair, stressing incase Lorraine found out.

Tom sighed, still trying to think of a way to make Nikki see that it was him she needed, "I'll see you when you're back at work."

Nikki just bit her tongue, reluctant to say anything she'd regret. "It was just two consenting adults."

Tom blocked out what Nikki had just said, failing to believe it, deciding it was probably best herp left, he headed out of the bedroom and showed himself out, safely banging the door close and heading down the path.

Nikki clambered out of her bed and headed into the bathroom. She desperately hoped that this wasn't the start of a long term affair; what had just happened shouldn't have. 'Two consenting adults...' Or atleast that's what she wanted to convince herself anyway, to make her feel the tiniest bit better about whathad just unravelled.

Too many times had Nikki suffered the heartache and pain caused by affairs; she'd always told herself that she'd never cheat. A thick cloud of fear wrapped itself around Nikki, she couldn't imagine how much daage it would do to Lorraine.

*

The rest of the day seemed to drag to Nikki, everything that had happened over the past twenty four hours. She just wanted Lorraine home.

After a busy day of sorting through endless headteacher  
candidate sheets, deciding which ones would be suitable to the job and starting interviews out with them, Lorraine was finally heading back to Nikki's, picking up a take away on the way. In the running was Rachel Maon, Karen Fisher, Jack Rimmer and Chris Mead.

"Nikki?" Lorraine called out as she walked into the house, kicking off her stilletos; she was glad to have them off her achy feet.

Nikki emerged out of the bedroom, a fake but convincing smile, "Hey." she smiled.

Nikki's warming smiled caused Lorraine to automatically smile back, "You feeling better?"

"Much better." Nikki smiled even with the pronounced bruise on her face.

Lorraine smiled heading into the kitchen, "I picked up Chinese on the way home."

Nikki followed her into the kitchen, "Great."

Both were soon sat down eating, "Busy day?"

Lorraine nodded, "Yeah, sorting out headteacher candidates. And being asked where and how you were."

"By who?" Nikki questioned as she took another mouthful of food.

"Tom mainly."

Nikki's face flushed white at hearing his name, she felt sick.

"Everything alright?" Lorraine asked concerned.

"Yeah fine." Nikki lied, quickly getting to her feet and rushing off upstairs and into the bathroom where she went into the bathroom cupboard and rumaged around, searching for a nail file. Succeeding in finding one, she leaned against the wall and slid the sharp silver coloured edge along her pale skin of her wrist.

Lorraine was confused and followed Nikki, worried about her partner. She rushed into the bathroom, seeing what Nikki was doing she instantly took the file off her, "No Nikki..." she said firmly, "What's going on, what's happened, you need to help me out here, tell me, then I can help you?" her words were soft, gentle, caring.

Nikki just collapsed into tears and slid down the wall, falling into a heap on the floor, her knees up tight at her chest as she wrapped herself in a ball.

Lorraine knelt down next to her, extending her long arms and pulling Nikki into her embrace, "Talk to me...what's got you like this ey...?" she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down Nikki's back.

Nikki looked up at Lorraine, mascara tracks trickling down her cheeks, tears glistening in her sparkling eyes, "Do you promise not to leave me?"

Lorraine nodded, wiping away another one surfacing tear of Nikki's with the pad of her thumb, "Yeah..."

"Tom came round today." Nikki admited, her voice quivering as a fresh load of tears exploded into a stream down her face.

"Why?" Lorraine instantly asked, already not liking the sound of things.

"He said he still loves me and wants me and..." Nikki trailed off.

Lorraine didn't like what she was hearing but knew she had to stand by Nikki, "And...carry on..."

"He wouldn't leave...and he took advantage of me. I'm so sorry..." Nikki cried.

Lorraine felt hurt, she got up and backed away from Nikki, her body beginning to shake as her eyes filled up with tears. "You cheated on me?"

Nikki clambered to her feet, "No, it wasn't like that." she sobbed, "I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. You really think I'd go back to him after what he did?"

Lorraine studied Nikki's facial expressions and her body language. She truly looked vunerable, her features showed fear as she worried about loosing her.

"I know what it's like to be abused by males, I'm hardlines going to lie if it wasn't like that." Nikki cried.

"It just...hurts I guess." Lorraine whispered, slowly heading towards Nikki, "I believe you."

Nikki nodded, taking Lorraine's hands in hers, "I'm sorry."

"We'll get through this," Lorrine reasurred, kissing her cheek gently, "We're taking a few days off."

Wrapping her arms around Lorraine, Nikki just nodded.

*

Linda was sat at home, Tamara in her arms who was watching her Mummy. She was thinking about getting permission for her and Tamara to visit Michael in prison, she knew if it were her and Michael the other way around that she would want to see her daughter.

Sian was curled up on her sofa, a glass of red wine in her hand. Her house felt empty, being single was something she wasn't used to.

Michael really wasn't adapting well to life behind bars. He didn't fit in and it was horrible loosing your freedom. He'd never have pressed charges on Linda if what he knew now was what he knew then.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so I think everyone has probably gathered that I am the most useless updater ever! Sorry its taken me so long. I also apologise if I've repeated some parts, I can't remember what storylines I have and haven't used! Hope you enjoy the update and I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews are greatly appreciated! - Jenn xx

Lorraine and Nikki returned to work the following Monday, both arriving in Lorraine's pride and joy; her ferrari. Nikki was already nervous about the events that could unfold today, she hadn't seen Tom since he'd come round to hers, which wasn't a bad thing, but she knew avoiding him today would be tricky.

"It'll be fine Nik, just relax." Lorraine reassured rubbing her leg, "I'm going to be in all day today anyway, plus you have your promotion." she smiled although underneath her luscious smile, Lorraine was worried about the bombshell she was going to have to drop.

Nikki nodded, forming a convincing smile on her face.

Both females pivoted slightly in the seats of the red Ferrari to face each other, each extending their arms and entangling their hands with the others and tilting their heads sideways in the opposite direction, growing closer together before Lorraine's lip glossed lips captured Nikki's lightly coated lips and they shared a passionate kiss; the last one they'd have before the end of the school day.

Their kiss was cut short by the sound of an accelerating Audi TT which had just sped through the school gates.

"Who's that?" Nikki asked not recognising the sports car.

"The new head, Rachel Mason." Lorraine smiled, fumbling with her elegant fingers to open her car door, "She's great, you're going to love working with her!"

Nikki nodded before mirroring Lorraine's actions and getting out the vehicle.

"Rachel." Lorraine beamed stepping towards her newly employed head and elongating her slender arm.

Rachel grinned, "Lorraine, hi." she extended her arm out and shook Lorraine's hand.

"Excited?" Lorraine smiled.

Rachel nodded, "I'm nervous though."

"Don't be, you're gonna be great for this school. Although I do have some bad news for you this morning and a few changes to make..." Lorraine drifted off before introducing Nikki, "This is Nikki Boston, I'm having a switch around with my deputies and he's becoming one. What with the work she did last term, Jodi Allen would never have got to Uni without her, she's proved herself worthy of the job."

Nikki smiled, her cheeks flushing a little rosy, "Hi."

Rachel smiled, "I look forward to working with you."

All three adults headed in, stopping on the way to request Tom and Sian to be up at the office for a meeting in 15 minutes but Sian had some news of her own to drop.

Linda was making her way to the prison, Tamara tucked securely in her arms. She'd applied for visiting permission and had been granted it for an early slot this morning.

As she neared the prison, the old building was in sight, it made her shudder; too many memories.

"You can do this Linda." Linda murmured to herself under her breath, Tamara awake and her big baby like eyes starring at her mother.

Inhaling a deep breath Linda reached out with her short legs and took another step forward, repeating the action again and again.

It was pleasant to be out of the chilly breeze that whizzed around outside, Linda headed over to the main desk, "I've come to visit Michael Byrne."

Linda was lead into a visiting room and told to take a seat. Michael was lead in wearing a fluorescent orange bid.

"Linda." Michael exclaimed going over to her.

Linda returned to her feet, side stepping away from the table, "Michael."

"She's grown so much." Michael whispered looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, she has." Linda smiled, "Thought I'd bring her to see you. She deserves to have her father in her life."

Michael took Tamara and cuddled his daughter, "Hate that I'm missing out on so much of her life."

"So how are you adapting to life behind bars?" Linda questioned.

"I'm not." Michael responded gruffly.

"Now you know how I feel then." Linda muttered.

Lorraine, Rachel, Nikki, Tom and Sian were all in Rachel's office.

"This is Rachel Mason, she's the new head." Lorraine introduced to the others, "Rachel, this is Sian, Tom and you met Nikki earlier."

Rachel smiled shaking the others two hands.

The tension in the air was clear, it lingered heavily. between Tom and Nikki, Lorraine too for that matter.

Lorraine was furious with Tom still, she was protective over Nikki, especially with how venerable she had been.

"First things first, I'm rearranging the senior management team. I'm looking at the deputies first." Lorraine announced.

Tom froze, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Before you do that, I have something to announce." Sian interrupted, "I've decided that I can't really work here anymore, so I want you to except my resignation." she said placing her envelope on the table.

"Oh fantastic." Sarcasm laced Lorraine's tone, "Well that puts my idea down the drain."

"Which was?" Tom asked, intrigued.

"Well I was going to have Nikki and Sian as my deputies but..." Lorraine started.

"You're taking away my deputy headship?!" Tom snapped.

"I was but it seems for the moment you and Nikki will be the deputies." Lorraine stated.

"Well I can guess why you wanted Nikki as your deputy." Tom huffed, "Only because your sleeping with her."

Rachel and Sian looked at Nikki and Lorraine who now felt awkward, both shocked.

"Yeah and we both know why I don't want you on my management team, I know what you did to Nikki." Lorraine hissed at Tom.

Nikki just looked down.

"Okay, I get you have issues with each other but please, knows not the time to sort it." Rachel pointed out.

"She's right." Lorraine said, "Tom and Sian your not needed for this next part."

Without another word said, Sian and Tom departed.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you on your first day Rachel but I need to look at cutting back on unnecessary things if this schools future is to survive." Lorraine sighed.

"Your having money issues?" Nikki questioned, shocked at her girlfriends announcement, wondering why Lorraine hadn't told her.

"I just want this school to have a long lasting future, it's only what my accountant has advised." Lorraine said quietly.

"So you are...why didn't you tell me?" Nikki whispered.

"You had enough on your plate, I didn't want to stress you more." Lorraine replied.

"I'm sure we can sort this." Rachel interrupted, "Although I was hoping that I could have a couple of days to get on top of this mountain of paperwork."

"That's fine Rachel, I got Sonya to router Nikki out of lessons today so he can it in on a load of classes." Lorraine said handing Nikki a sheet of paper.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Rachel smiled.

"I better go send the PRU lot off to their lessons." Nikki chuckled before departing.

"Miss your late." Rhiannon said as Nikki came through the door, "You always say punctuality is important."

"It's not fair Miss." Kasey added.

"Perhaps she wanted a quickie with Lorraine." Kyle smirked.

Nikki froze and gulped before pirouetting on the spot and glaring at Kyle.

"What so she's a lezza?" Rhiannon chuckled.

"What are you on about Kyle?" Nikki stuttered a little.

"Are you gonna deny it Miss? I saw you and her kissing this morning, got a picture." Kyle smirked.

Nikki's cheeks flushed red, she felt humiliated. "My private life is my business." she snapped heading to the front, "Today you lot are going back into mainstream school." she started before explaining why.

_3 hours later..._

Nikki had sat in on 2 classes and was now heading into one he dreaded; Tom's.

"What are you doing in here?" Tom questioned.

"I'm sitting in on everyone's classes, Lorraine asked me too." Nikki replied.

"Probably looking for ways to get me the sack." Tom grunted.

At the end of the lesson, the kids poured out but before Nikki had chance to exit, Tom had slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Nikki whispered.

Tom really wanted Nikki and hated seeing her with Lorraine, "Why can't you see its me you want, she's only using you." he whispered.

"I don't love you anymore Tom." Nikki whispered, her venerable side appearing again, "Lorraine understands me..."

Tom leant in and kissed her again, silencing her again.

Nikki pushed him off, "I said NO! Go find someone else." she shouted, her voice quavering as she worried about Lorraine chucking her. She'd ran off and gone home.

The end of the day arrived and Lorraine was looking or Nikki, "You seen Nikki?" he asked Tom.

"She went home," Tom muttered not stopping to chat.

Lorraine was puzzled but gathered her possessions and headed home, finding Nikki laid on the sofa in a chain of thoughts. "Nik why did you come home?"

"Felt ill." Nikki plainly replied, this wasn't a lie, she had been feeling ill and that had been part of the reason.

"I'll crack a bottle of wine open, you look like you could do with it." Lorraine said before heading back to the kitchen and popping the cork on a glass of red. She poured two glasses of the crimson liquid and went back in to Nikki.

Nikki took her glass and sat up, "Thanks," she whispered. No sooner had she taken the tiniest sip, the wine disagreed with her, she flung herself up from the sofa, placing the glass on the table and rushing to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprisingly I seem to be on a writing role so here's another update. I'm running out of ideas, so until I think of anymore, updates will be slack, sorry. Reviews greatly appreciated. ;D**

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Nikki's sleep had been rudely disturbed by bouts of sickness resulting in her loosing up to an hours sleep each day. Certain aromas of drinks created a nausea sensation to her too.

Today was just the same as the previous mornings, Nikki found herself knelt on the black fluffy bath mat that sat on the white tiled floor of the bathroom, as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Lorraine had been staying at Nikki's every night this week; she wanted to be there or Nikki as she realised what a tough patch she was going through. Plus Nikki's sudden sickness urges had her concerned.

The alarm clock beeped indicating it was time to get up. Extending her toned arm, she fumbled around before pressing the snooze button. Peace was regained in the room. Lorraine glanced to her side, no Nikki. By now she had a pretty good idea as to where Nikki was, this routine was familiar to her now.

Sitting up, Lorraine swung her slightly tanned legs out of the bed and planted her feet firmly on the floor before standing. She padded over to the chair and slipped her warm pink dressing gown on before going in search of Nikki. It didn't take her long to find her, nor did she have to look far. Nikki was in the bathroom.

Lorraine walked in and crouched down next to her, rubbing her back in circular motions, "I really think you should go to the doctors, this isn't normal." she suggested cautiously

.

However Nikki already had an idea of what was wrong with her except she kept pushing it to the back of her mind not wishing to believe it, "I'm fine Lorraine, honestly." she reassured.

"I don't believe you. This has happened every morning." Lorraine argued.

"I'm fine." Nikki snapped, "You know what, just keep out of it!" she got up, and walked out heading downstairs. She hadn't meant to snap, she was just stressed and with something playing on her mind she couldn't help it.

Lorraine was slightly taken back and getting rather upset by Nikki's erratic behaviour. She headed back to the bedroom and got herself dressed into a fitted black pencil skirt and cream blouse that matched her cream stilettoes. She then sorted her blonde locks, curling them so they sat exactly right before starting on her make-up. She covered her lashes in several coats of her finest black mascara, her lips glossed with her favourite lip gloss. She was ready for work.

Nikki was curled up on the sofa, sort of withdrawn as she thought in great depth. Lately she had been like that, her mind elsewhere.

Lorraine came down the stairs and looked at Nikki, not saying anything. She just wanted to help Nikki but for that to happen, Nikki had to open back. Like Nikki she had a lot on her mind too and kept ignoring her problem thinking it would just vanish.

"I'm sorry." Nikki sighed, standing back up.

"Why won't you let anyone help you?" Lorraine sighed.

"I think I know what's up with me. I'll explain later, please. Trust me yeah. I just need time to sort this jumble of thoughts in my head." she whispered heading across to Nikki.

"Okay..." Lorraine said, a little unsure.

Nikki lightly kissed her cheek.

"Go get ready for work." Lorraine smiled softly.

* * *

Things were still a little awkward between Nikki and Lorraine as they headed to work in Lorraine's Ferrari. To make things worse they were running late - even with Lorraine putting her foot down and speeding everywhere.

They spun through the gates, skidding to a halt just before the bell went. There was floods of students around, all ready for school to start.

Nikki felt herself tense up as she had a sixth sense that many piercing eyes were starring at her and Lorraine too. She wasn't far wrong either. There was a group of sniggering kids bickering about **them**, and at the centre was Kyle.

Both women got out of the car, shutting the doors with a bang before walking together but at a professional distance as they headed into the school. As they walked though the crowd of kids the sniggers and murmurs became clear; they were talking about them. Phrases and snide remarks related to their same sex relationship were being fired at them, some homophobic.

Nikki couldn't cope with the kids finding out and then over stepping the mark about it with everything else that was going on. She just panicked, rushing off and leaving Lorraine on her own, centre of attention.

"Alright you lot. Shut up!" Lorraine ordered, "I will not tolerate homophobia in my school. You, you and you. Cooler!" she continued pointing to the trouble leaders, "I suggest the rest of you put a sock in it and go. So what if me and Nikki are together. It's nothing to do with you!" she then walked off to find Nikki.

Nikki had gone to her office and was leant against the wooden desk rubbing her head whilst thinking. She couldn't hide her thoughts any longer, she had to tell someone. Lorraine.

Lorraine came barging through the door, pushing it shut. "Please, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything." Nikki whispered stepping forward and taking Lorraine's hands in hers, entwining them.

Lorraine nodded, her eyes looking at Nikki's face, "Go on, carry on darling."

"You don't deserve me." Nikki quickly said breaking off the contact, unable to have the guts to tell her.

Outside was a little gathering of kids, listening in on the conversation.

"No no no." Lorraine said grabbing her arm and turning her o face her, "I don't care what it is. We can get through this together. Just tell me..."

Nikki took a deep breath and looked down before glancing back up at Lorraine. She inhaled a deep breath, "I...I'm l-late." she stuttered, diverting her eyes elsewhere but at Lorraine.

Lorraine's breath caught in the back of her throat as she feared the worse, "Are you trying to say you think you're pregnant?" it all figured.

Nikki just nodded, "Yeah." It was a relieve to tell someone.

"Would it be Tom's?" Lorraine whispered.

Nikki nodded again, "Look I totally understand if you don't want me, if I am pregnant and that's a big if, then the baby's not your problem."

"No. I want to stay with you, pregnant or not. I want to help you."

Nikki's eyes glistened with tears, "Thank you." she whispered.

"Look, take the day off. Go get a test and go home. I'll get your classes covered, and I'll be home as soon as I can. Got a meeting with my financial adviser."

A nod was met in reply, "Let me know how it goes."

It was now going round the school that 'Boston was up the duff'.

* * *

It was now about 5pm, Nikki was curled up on the sofa; it was obvious she had been crying. She was now wrapped in a blanket and just starring into space, one hand resting on her stomach.

The door clicked, Lorraine was home. She kicked off her shoes and put her bag down, going into the lounge and over to Nikki. It wasn't brain surgery to work out Nikki was upset. She sat down next to her after Nikki had automatically sat up, making room.

"Have you taken a test?" Lorraine asked in which Nikki nodded. "Well?"

"I'm pregnant." Nikki quivered, her tears starting to flow again.

Lorraine sympathetically looked at her and beckoned her into her arms. Nikki didn't decline.

Nikki finally managed to compose herself forty minutes later. She studied Lorraine's face, she was definitely down. Reaching out with her hand she softly stroked Lorraine's silky cheek, "What happened at your meeting?"

Lorraine broke out of her trounce, "Not well if I'm honest."

"Tell me," Nikki soothed.

"Money wise, things don't look good. They want me to close the school." Lorraine sighed starring out the window her eyes filling with tears, "I'm going to have to take further cuts. Get you to observe in more depth...It was my dream to have a school, make a difference."

Nikki listened, returning the favour Lorraine had done earlier, "I'm sure it won't come to that. I'm not sure how the staff will react to that, they weren't happy when I observed last time and that wasn't in depth. You'll be ruffling feathers." she whispered fiddling with Lorraine's hair causing her to relax.

"They need to be ruffled." Lorraine sighed turning her attention back to Nikki, "Nah you'll make them feel at ease...you're good at that."

Both women continued talking, cuddling each other, generally enjoying each others company and how they made each other relax.


End file.
